


Seekers and Writers Make Great Lovers

by VarricTethras



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Restraints, Riding, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarricTethras/pseuds/VarricTethras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra and Varric hook up for the first time and they have an incredible time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seekers and Writers Make Great Lovers

“C'mon Seeker.” Varric smiles, gently pulling Cassandra closer by her hand, closing his door behind them.

Cassandra frowns, but doesn't pull away. “Don't call me that, _Dwarf._ ”

Varric's smile dies. “I'm sorry, Cassandra.” He means it as well. His contrition must show on his face, because Cassandra's face softens.

“There, was that so difficult?” She smiles softly, leaning down to pull him into a kiss.

Varric hums against her mouth, hands coming to rest on her waist.

She giggles, pulling back a little to flip them around, before pushing Varric towards the bed.

Varric goes without complaint, smirking as the Seeker shoves him down onto the bed.

“Varric.” Cassandra crawls onto the bed, straddling his hips. She grinds down teasingly.

“Yes?” He moans.

“I want you to fuck me.” She says it slowly, firmly, rolling her hips into his.

“Maker, yes.” He thrusts up, his dick hardening beneath her.

“Mmm, but I want to be in control. I want to ride you. At my own pace. I want you to _beg_ for me to fuck myself on your cock.”

Varric swears, hands reaching to grasp her hips.

Cassandra laughs and grabs Varric's hands, pinning them to the bed above his head. “Let me tie your hands.”

“Anything, Cass.” It's breathless, his eyes already blown.

The Seeker reaches for one of Varric's scarves, tying the rogue's hands to the headboard. Once she has Varric test the bonds, she leans down to kiss him roughly. The kiss is demanding, hungry, _bruising._ Her tongue licks into his mouth once, and then she's pulling away, nibbling at his jaw tantalizingly.

Varric strains against his scarf, trying to chase her lips.

Cassandra smirks, pushing him back down before ripping his shirt open with one hand. She runs her hand through his chest hair, following them with her mouth.

“Cassandra.” It's a pleading moan.

Her long fingers swiftly undo the ties of his trousers, tugging them down and off. She brushes her fingertips over the head of his cock, listening to the little intake of breath it earns her. Cassandra trails her fingertips down his length, wrapping her hand around him. She strokes lightly, her breath ghosting over the head of his cock.

His hips jerk up into her touch. “Please.”

Cassandra releases him, pulling away to undress slowly, enjoying the way his eyes follow her movements. She straddles his hips, grinding down against his cock. She's wet and eager, moaning softly.

Varric begs, grinding up. “Please, Cassandra. Fuck.”

“Please what, Varric?” Cassandra teases, sliding a hand down herself to rub against her clit.

“Fuck me!”

“Oh? Yeah?” Her free hand trails down underneath his balls, a finger tracing his hole. “Here, Varric? Do you want me to fuck you here?” She presses her fingertip inside him and he moans.

“N-no. Ride me.” His voice breaks with want. “Please.”

Cassandra moans, her hand still teasing her clit. “I want your mouth on me, Varric.” She throws her head back, grinding down against Varric, her moans rising.

“Fuck, Cassandra!” Varric tugs against his bonds. “Let me-”

“Mm, good boy.” Cassandra stops to move up the dwarf's body, kneeling above his mouth. “Get started.”

And Varric does, lapping at her clit before his talented tongue delves into her, again and again.

She rides his tongue, moaning and swearing, and half begging, half ordering him on.

He moans into her, glazed eyes locked on her face.

She comes with a shout and slows, limbs trembling. “Oh Maker.”

“Actually, my names Varric.” Varric jokes, turning his head to kiss along her inner thigh.

She lets out a breathless laugh, slipping off Varric and pulling him into another kiss. She can taste herself on his tongue. She licks herself from his mouth, trailing her tongue along his jaw, lapping up her juices.

Varric groans, throwing his head back in frustration as she moves down his body with kisses. He wants to hold her, to pull her up for another kiss but he's helpless beneath her. “Cassandra, please..”

Cassandra moans softly, but straddles him, guiding him inside her. She moans, hands coming to rest on Varric's shoulders.

He moans, abortively bucking his hips up into her. “Maker, Cassandra.”

She snorts, moving one hand up to play in his hair, as she begins to ride him in earnest. Breathy moans and soft swears escape them both as she works herself over his cock, finding pleasure in each other.

Varric lets out a whimper of need, trying to drive himself in deeper.

Cassandra moans again, starting to move faster. She gasps out praises, reaching down with one hand to rub herself.

Varric pants, feeling himself getting close. “Cassandra...”

“Wait, Varric.” Cassandra orders, rolling her hips down onto him and into her hand. She's so close-

“Come for me, Cass.” Varric croons, eyes half-lidded. “Please, come for me.”

“I-” Cassandra's breath stutters and then she's coming with a loud cry, clenching around Varric's length.

Varric groans out her name as he comes hard inside her.

Cassandra slips off the dwarf's length and collapses on top of him, pressing her face into his chest. “That was...amazing.”

Varric moans softly. “Please untie me? I want to-” 

“Oh! Yes!” Cassandra leans up to undo the scarf and the moment he's free, Varric's pulling her into a heated kiss.

When he finally releases her, he gasps out, “Maker, Cassandra! That- you're incredible.”

She giggles and pulls him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first het fic EVER (and I'm 22 omg), so please be nice? If you have truly constructive criticism or tips, feel free to comment.
> 
> I wrote this all by myself so. I'm nervous as hell!


End file.
